


Anniversary

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Silverflint Drabble of the Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: For the Silverflintdaily DOW prompt: measure, dwindle, flirt. Silver and Flint after one year together.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver
Kudos: 9





	Anniversary

"Why do you look so pensive?"

Silver shrugged, sipped his wine. Flint, standing behind him, wrapped one arm around Silver's waist, kissed one cheek.

"I don't think I've ever had an anniversary," Silver said. "I flirt, I date, I watch affection dwindle, I leave when things get bad or boring, or before they go that way. A whole year together... a measure of commitment I wasn't sure I was capable of."

"Well you are," Flint said. "Don't let past fears haunt you. I'm not going anywhere. And I hope neither are you."

Silver smiled and shifted position to kiss Flint.

**Author's Note:**

> [original post at tumblr](https://meridianrose.tumblr.com/post/190040828411/silverflint-dow-december-30-2019)


End file.
